Rust
Sarah awoke with a yawn to the sound of rain tapping on the window. Lazily getting up, she stumbled to the window. Outside, she could just barely see the figure of a man scrunched over in the barn. "Dad's home early," she moaned as she shuffled to the door. Unlocking her door, it opened with a creak. She noticed that the knob on the other side of the door had an odd, flaky, rust-like material on the side. Weird, she thought. Nearly slipping as she stepped into the kitchen, Sarah fell against the counter. Looking up, she noticed the door was open. "Dad? You left the door open," she said as she carefully navigated through the kitchen and examined the door. It has that rust stuff on the knob too, she thought as she slid on her tennis shoes and stepped outside and began to tread slowly to the barn. "Dad?" As Sarah drew closer, she noticed that she could no longer see him. Trembling a little, she began to accelerate towards the barn. She was paralyzed with fear when she walked in. Chickens were scattered around the barn. Nothing more than a beheaded, disfigured, bloody lump of feathers and guts. Holding her mouth, Sarah tried hard not to puke. Only now did it occur to her that the entire barn was covered in that rusty material. Not knowing what do and panicking, she ran out of the barn and back to the house. Pushing aside the door, she slid across the floor, falling against the counter head first. Disoriented, confused, and (not so much) alone, Sarah looked around the kitchen. Feeling the blood trickling down the back of her neck, she slowly got up. Feebly calling for help, she received no answer. Dizzily stumbling down the hall, the walls began to turn into the rust from the floor up around her. She stopped in her tracks, watching as the walls were consumed by the odd material. As the last inch of the floor was covered, everything shattered like a glass window. Covering her ears as the shards clashed to the ground, seeming as if someone was crushing glass in her ear as each one landed. All at once it stopped. Sarah looked around, no barn, no sheds, no trees, nothing but a platform of glass. Right in front of her, the rain began to slide across the glass to stack itself with the rest of the rain. She could do nothing but watch as the figure of a crippled and disfigured man formed from the rain, the rust following closely behind it. The rain stopped after the face was formed. Void completely of expression or emotion, it stared at her, not moving a muscle. Trembling, she slowly extended her hand, gently touching its face. The face shattered and screeched loudly. All in an instant, black widow spiders began to spill out from its face, as it began to twitch in an odd fashion. As soon as the spiders hit the ground, they turned to still figures that shattered into glass as the thing slowly began to shift towards her. It held out its arms, causing the air around them to turn into the rust-like material. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. The face continued to get closer and closer. The rust was all around her. Time seemed to almost freeze, as it was now only inches away from Sarah. It grabbed her, pouring the spiders onto her body. Her vision became blurry, She could feel the bites and stings of spiders all over her body before she collapsed. Sarah rose out of the bed, panting. She wiped the sweat from her head. She rushed to the door when she heard her dad's car pull up. Quickly unlocking it and stumbling down the hall to her dad, she never saw the rust on the door knob. Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep